Lullaby
by Froshe
Summary: Parce que la première fois qu'il l'avait vue, si sérieuse, il l'avait trouvée magnifique. L'égal d'un ange.


LES GENS ! :D

Il faudrait vraiment étoffer ce fandom, parce que ce film est vraiment extraordinaire, et qu'il mérite bien plus de considération de nous les fans :D Alors, il faut en parler partout '-'

Sivousplait?

* * *

La première fois qu'il l'avait vue, l'air si sérieuse, et les sourcils froncés dans un effort de concentration, il l'avait trouvé magnifique.

L'égal d'un Ange.

Il s'était aussitôt fustigé pour cette pensée, étant donné coeur et âme à Lucille. Elle était tout pour lui, elle était son pilier qui le soutenait, elle était sa beauté, sa reine. Mais, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'admirer la jeune blonde.

Il se rappelait avoir mis ça sur le compte d'une simple attirance, ne ressentant pas le moindre soupçon d'amour. Et il s'était avancé, il s'était avancé vers elle, un sourire enjôleur sur le visage, se disant qu'aucune des autres femmes ne valaient l'intelligence et la beauté de sa soeur. Ce n'était sûrement qu'une autre de ses prétendantes, croyant le connaître, et colportant milles ragots sur son compte.

Elle s'était levée, devant ses yeux, comme drapée d'un voile de lumière, le dédaignant tout à fait. Il avait saisit le manuscrit qu'elle recopiait, persuadé qu'il devait s'agir d'un des ouvrages qu'elle affectionnait, voire l'oeuvre d'un de ses amis. Il en avait été ébloui.

Le style fluide, les émotions si bien retranscrites, tout ce qui faisait qu'un livre vous saisissait le coeur y était présent. Qui en est l'auteur ? se rappelait-il avait demandé, curieux de connaître un si bon talent.

La stupeur qui l'avait saisit lorsqu'elle a avoué en être l'origine, avait renforcé l'admiration presque irréelle qu'il semblait lui vouer. Elle ? Elle en était l'auteur ? Un mince sourire avait éclot sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il avait ainsi apprit l'intelligence qu'elle avait.

Une personne intéressante, s'était-il dit en se voilant la face. Parce que sans même qu'il y fasse attention, il en était attiré. D'une attirance très noble, douce, un désir de la combler de joie, de la faire sienne en cueillant l'amour de la jeune fille comme une rose déchue. Ce n'était pas le même genre de relation qui le liait avec Lucille.

Lucille... Son regard s'était fait plus dur, lorsqu'il avait réalisé à quel point il la blesserait en avouant être attiré par cette jeune lady. Edith, comme elle s'était présentée...

Les souvenirs se mêlaient à présent tous entre eux, entremêlant les fils de chacun. Tout se mélangeait, tout changeait, lui laissant voir des scènes de son passés dans un flash, rapidement.

La valse... Les doigts de sa soeur couraient librement sur les touches, emplissant la salle d'une musique magnifique, attendrissant le coeur de chacun.

Et Edith... Edith rayonnante dans sa robe de bal, Edith qu'il avait réussi à convaincre de venir, Edith semblable à une déesse dans une tenue qu'on croirait composée de fils d'or.

La bougie vacillant dans sa main, il n'avait pas hésité l'ombre d'une seconde, se dirigeant aussitôt vers l'objet de son admiration. Elle avait semblé choquée, et avait semblé vouloir en premier lieu refuser.*

Il avait insisté, il l'avait rassurée d'un simple regard, tendant sa main afin qu'elle l'attrape.

Le reste s'était déroulé comme dans un rêve. Un rêve éveillé où plus rien ne comptait excepté cette danse, excepté ses doigts mêlés au siens, excepté cette flamme qui menaçait de s'éteindre. Et cette musique, cette musique qui vous emplissait les sens, qui vous déboussolait, et qui vous faisait perdre pied.

Cette musique que composait Lucille...

Aussitôt, il s'était repris. Chaque instant de bonheur avec la blonde se terminait ainsi. Il ne devait pas oublier... Son coeur s'était serré lorsqu'il avait réalisé qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Ils s'appartenaient mutuellement sa soeur et lui. Ils était deux. Ils n'étaient qu'un. Une entité sordide et sanglante qu'une pointe d'amour passionnel traversait.

Il n'avait pas le choix.

\- A jamais...

Edith avait souri ce jour-là, resplendissante dans sa robe d'ivoire, persuadée que ces mots s'adressaient à elle. Il n'en était rien. Lucille et lui étaient liés, enchaînés par un passé meurtrier, par un amour malsain.

Rien ne pourrait l'en libérer.

Rien ne pouvait arrêter ces sursauts de coeur, cette envie tordue de l'embrasser, de l'effleurer, de faire courir sa main dans sa longue chevelure ébène, de ressentir cette passion violente.

Rien ne pouvait arrêter son envie de la serrer contre lui, de la protéger peut-être, de se sentir aimé, de lui caresser la joue, de lui prodiguer milles choses attentionnées, d'enfouir son visage dans ses cheveux dorés, de sentir au plus profond de lui cet amour sincère.

Les choses s'étaient corsées lorsque Edith avait commencé à lui demander si des meurtres avaient été commis dans cette maison. Alarmé, il s'était empressé de l'avouer à sa soeur, qui avait suggéré d'accélérer le processus. En panique, et faisant fi de l'amour noble qu'il éprouvait envers la victime, il avait acquiescé.

Les événements s'étaient compliqués, lorsque qu'elle avait commencé à avoir des hallucinations, et à parler de fantômes. Ce qui au fond, ne l'avait pas tant surpris... Se pourrait-il qu'elle soit dans le vrai ?

Et le pire de tout, son abandon ultime avait été de dormir en dehors d'Allerdale Hall. Sa faiblesse avait prit le dessus sur sa passion malsaine pour sa soeur, et il s'était abandonné à Edith.

Il avait regretté, oh oui, ô combien il avait regretté d'avoir fait cet écart. Ça ne la mènerait à la mort que plus rapidement... La fureur de Lucille avait été absolue. Compréhensible...

Il se sentait peu à peu se détacher de la brune, son amour, sa passion se tournant vers celle qui était destinée à mourir. Il savait que c'était une erreur, qu'il n'avait pas le droit, et que la désillusion n'en serait que plus cruelle.

Et alors ?

Il s'y était préparé à voir les paupières de la Lady se fermer peu à peu, de voir le sang colorer sa peau si pâle, de l'entendre gémir. Tout ça lui brisait le coeur petit à petit, mais il tenait bon. Il n'avait que sa soeur. Sa soeur n'avait que lui.

Ils étaient deux. Ils n'étaient qu'un.

La même litanie se répétant dans sa tête, lorsqu'il lui prenait l'envie de jeter au diable ce manoir et ses craquements, le thé et son poison, et même Lucille. Il s'était pris la tête entre les mains, les larmes menaçant de couler.

Il savait bien qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de fort. Il savait bien que c'était sa soeur qui avait toujours tout orchestré, lui se contentant d'observer depuis les coulisses, et usant de son charme.

Mais il n'avait pu le supporter. Il n'avait pu tuer Allan, et en faire de même avec Edith.

Il était faible, et il le savait. Mais il était amoureux.

La douleur s'était reflétée dans ses yeux lorsque la lame s'était enfoncée dans son visage. Et pourtant, il savait qu'il le méritait. Parce qu'il n'avait pas su aider Edith, parce qu'il n'avait pas su se rebeller à tant. Parce qu'il n'avait pas su ramener Lucille à la raison, parce qu'il n'avait pas su l'aimer à jamais.

Il la voit à présent. Elle est en face de lui, et elle tend sa main, dans l'espoir vain de le toucher, mais n'effleure que la fumée.

 _La première et la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, l'air si sérieuse, il l'avait trouvée magnifique._

 _Un ange._

* * *

Je sais, je sais, sitôt posté l'OS de Lucille j'en ai écrit un autre '-'

Haha, enfin, j'ai fait quelque chose sur notre cher Tom ^^


End file.
